Differences
by Loliver9182
Summary: Two brothers, separated and raised in different regions, meet after five years. The two meet Ash, Dawn and Brock, and must work together to stop the Creation Trio destroying the world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Ok you are going to think I'm a geek for posting this. But my little brother has rediscovered Pokémon, and keeps begging me to battle him. I lose almost all the time because he has an Empoleon and Palkia around level 80 and I have a Samurott level 60. In revenge I beat him at musicals. But anyway, he asked if I would do a fanfic for him. Chris, this is for you.**

Ash clenched his fists as he stared at Team Rocket. He, Dawn and Brock had been ambushed on their way to the Lakeside Resort. Team Rocket had used a machine to swing them upside down so all their Pokéballs had fallen out. Now they were trapped in a cage with Pikachu and Piplup trapped in a cage on a buggy with the Pokéballs in a sack next to them. Suddenly, they heard a shout. The cage disappeared and a rush of wind shot through the area. A Lucario appeared with the cage in its hands. A trainer ran up and threw a Pokéball, releasing a strange blue otter-like Pokémon. "Dewott, Razor Shell. Release Pikachu and Piplup. Lucario, Aura Sphere." Dewott unhooked two shells from its legs and blue energy grew from them. The Dewott cut away the bars, releasing the Pokémon inside. Lucario formed a ball of energy and hurled it at Team Rocket. The explosion shot them away, with the all-too-familiar cry of "We're blasting off again!" Another trainer ran up and released a Gliscor. It cut at the bars with Dewott. The bars, sliced like cheese, fell away and Ash, Dawn and Brock stepped out, to be greeted by Pikachu and Piplup. Lucario handed them the bag and Ash distributed them to Dawn and Brock. "So, who're you?" he asked the two new trainers. The one with brown hair and hazel eyes behind glasses replied first "I'm Oliver." The other one had the type of hair that was both neither blond nor brown, but in between and brown eyes. "Chris."

"How did you find us?" Dawn asked.

"We were headed towards Lakeside, but we heard you yelling and you know the rest." said Oliver.

Chris said "Are you headed there too? We'll go with you."

Ash turned and looked at his friends. "Yeah, why not!" he exclaimed.

"Ok then." Oliver unhooked a Pokéball from his belt and tossed it up "Torterra, let's go!"

The Pokéball opened and a Torterra formed next to them. Oliver caught his Pokéball and hooked it back onto his belt. He climbed up onto Torterra's back (which was as big as a park) and pulled the others up after him. Once everyone was on, Torterra ran to Lakeside.

Break Line

Chris sat in the tree on Torterra's back, Ash, Dawn and Brock sat close to the stones. Oliver was guiding Torterra, and Lucario was lying out in the open. Dewott sat next to Oliver and Pikachu and Piplup sat next to Lucario. Gliscor flew overhead. Dawn looked over at Oliver.

"Where are your Dewott from? I don't think he's from Sinnoh."

Oliver didn't look back but replied "He isn't. He's from the Unova region."

"I haven't heard of it."

"You wouldn't have. Connections were made about ten years ago. Unova's old news in Sinnoh."

Ash spoke up "So how come you have Torterra and Lucario?"

"Visiting presents. They were both eggs when I got them. Chris and I are brothers. He's ten and I'm twelve. Our parents split up and Dad took Chris to Sinnoh and I stayed in Unova. When I was five, Mom took me to see Chris and Professor Rowan gave me a Turtwig egg. Next year, I gave him a Deino egg and he gave me a Riolu egg. Then we couldn't visit 'till now."

"So what Pokémon do you have from Unova?" Brock asked.

"Stop a minute Torterra, so I can show them my other Pokémon." Torterra stopped.

"C'mon out guys." Four more Pokémon materialized. One was an orange dragon that Ash recognized as Charizard. There was a candle with a strange blue flame and a face, an alien with multicoloured fingers that flashed hypnotically, a blue statue with a strange white emblem on the chest and a black, white and yellow flying squirrel.

Oliver pointed to the alien. "Beheeyem." The squirrel. "Emolga." The candle. "Litwick." The statue "Golett" Charizard "Charizard. He's not Unova, he's Kanto."

"Hey!" You wanna battle?" Ash of course.

"Ok, why not? Me and Chris versus you and Dawn. Brock, will you referee?"

Break Line

Ash and Dawn faced Oliver and Chris across a stretch of land meant to be a makeshift battlefield. "Pikachu, Piplup, let's go!" Pikachu and Piplup jumped forward. "Those two, huh?" Chris commented. "Litwick, go!" Litwick's Pokéball flew through the air and Litwick emerged. "Garchomp, you're up!" Another Pokéball flew through the air.

"Garchomp, huh?" said Ash and flipped out his Pokédex. _"Garchomp, the Mach Pokémon. When it folds up its body and spreads its wings, it can fly like a jet plane at the speed of sound."_

Brock laid out the rules "Each side will only use two Pokémon, one per trainer. The Pokémon will battle until both Pokémon on one side is unable to battle. And, GO!"

Break Line

"Litwick, use the Burnt Hex Strategy!"

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw on Pikachu!" Flames flew from Litwick's candle fire and shot at the enemy Pokémon. "That's Will-O-Wisp! Piplup, counter with Whirlpool!" cried Dawn. The Whirlpool crashed into the flames and both attacks vanished. "Pikachu, dodge and counter with Quick Attack." Pikachu sped out of the way, but ran straight into a Will-O-Wisp shot by a quick thinking Litwick. Pikachu glowed red and winced in pain. "Pikachu!" Ash cried. Litwick hit Piplup with Hex, and Piplup retaliated with Bubblebeam. Litwick tried to dodge, and Bubblebeam only just hit him. Then Garchomp slammed Piplup with Giga Impact, but Piplup softened the blow with Whirlpool. Litwick used Hex on Pikachu, who dodged and responded with Thunderbolt, blasting Litwick back. Litwick used Hex on Pikachu again, and the damage was significantly more powerful. Pikachu was hurled backwards and landed unconscious. "Pikachu is unable to battle." Brock called. Ash carried Pikachu off the battlefield.

"I don't get it. Pikachu was hit by the same move as Piplup, but it affected him worse. Why?" Ash said.

"Hex is a move that will do greater damage if the target has a status problem. Will-O-Wisp inflicted a burn on Pikachu, and Hex's power was increased." Brock explained.

Shortly after, Litwick was knocked out by Peck, and Garchomp managed to knock out Piplup with Dig.

"Piplup is unable to battle. Garchomp wins! This match goes to Oliver and Chris!" Brock announced. The winners walked over to Ash who was kneeling beside Pikachu who was still glowing with the burn. Oliver stuffed a Lum berry in Pikachu's mouth. The burn faded and Pikachu sat up. They climbed back onto Torterra and he ran to Lakeside Resort.

Break Line

Torterra arrived at Lakeside shortly after dark. The five travellers rented rooms in a hotel and went to a restaurant for dinner. They met Dawn's mom, and Ash, Brock and Chris said they'd cover at a Pokémon class for her. Oliver and Dawn declined, as they were going to enter the contest Dawn's mom had been pulled out of her teaching to judge. It was a partnered contest, so they entered as partners. Finally, everyone left to go to bed.

**A/n Ta-da! Next chapter, the contest. Also, I'm planning a Harry Potter and Pokémon crossover. I need a starter for Ron, but I have one for Harry and Hermione. PM me or tell me in the review you're about to post (Hint Hint) with a suggestion.**


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys, its Oliver. I'm kinda stuck for ideas at the moment and have decided to give you my story plan:

**Young Brits:**__Not going to be updated until Rise Of Ghost is finished. Planned for four sequels.

**Young Brits: Rise Of Ghost:** Jithu has next two chapters written up as far as I know. He'll give me my notebook with them and I'll write it on Word and upload them. Aiming for about five chapters

**Wide Awake: **Complete. Sequel 'Fireworks' is in my notebook

**Differences: **Can't really see this one going anywhere. May delete.

**Two Trios: **Got writer's block for this. Need ideas for Pokémon. Ash, Dawn and Brock may split from the Golden Trio. What do you think?

**Heroes Of The Worlds: **Have next chapter partially written but have writer's block for this.

Also, as a bonus, I'm writing a new crossover fic in which Sally Jackson is twins with Clark Kent and Percy has regular Kryptonian powers and the water control and is cousins with Connor Kent. Basically The Lightning Thief rewritten using parts of Riordan's book and has Percy with super powers and has Connor along for the ride. Will involve some members of YJ helping out.

Finally I NEED IDEAS! I have writer's block so I need the ideas. Percy and Robin, do the puppy dog eyes.

Percy and Robin: *Does puppy dog eyes*Pweeeeeaaase give Oliver ideas.

Thanks guys. Over and out,

-Oliver


End file.
